Quiero
by Karura-san
Summary: Tanto Suzaku como Lelouch son amigos. Lo mismo con Kamui y Fuuma. Hasta que un accidente y un libro responde todas las dudas que tienen acerca de si mismos. Aclaración BL/AU SuzakuxLelouch, FuumaXKamui


**Disclaimer:** CG y X/1999 son propiedad de sus autores

Este es un trabajo AU en colaboración con Fascen.

* * *

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó un joven de cabellos negros.

—En verdad, hay ocasiones en las que no te entiendo —le respondió un chico castaño.

—_Ése_ es el problema —dijo el de cabello negro con una mirada cargada de resentimiento—. Debes aprender que algunas veces puedes llegar a herir a las personas tanto con acciones como con palabras—. Fue lo último que dijo y se apresuró a retirarse del lugar donde se encontraban discutiendo.

— ¿Por qué siempre huyes cuando trato de explicarme? —cuestionó el otro en un murmullo.

~KPOV~

Su servidora fue la espectadora invisible de esta riña. No puede dejar de pensar que había personas con problemas iguales o, incluso, peores que los suyos. Especialmente, aquellos dos.

Uno de ellos, el joven de cabello azabache era Lelouch Lamperounge, el mejor promedio de la Academia Ashford. El otro muchacho se llamaba Kururugi Suzaku mejor amigo del ya antes mencionado muchacho pero, por alguna razón desconocida casi siempre discutían.

Suspiré para mis adentros, estaba abrumada y necesitaba despejarme. Me dirigí al único lugar que sabía me daría tranquilidad. Llevé conmigo un libro, mi tesoro. Llegué a mi destino, me senté cerca de una ventana. Varios estantes me ocultaban de los demás. Saqué una libreta. Contemplé sus hojas en blanco. Suspiré me resultaba imposible, incluso estando en este lugar no podía concentrarme e hice lo único que se me ocurrió: salí de ahí.

En ese momento en el que yo salía de la biblioteca, otro hacia exactamente lo contrario.

~SPOV~

Después de analizar la situación y el por qué de mi discusión con Lelouch, decidí hablar con él nuevamente. Aún no entiendo sus razones sin embargo quería escucharlas. Opté por ir al único sitio que sabía que era el refugio de mi amigo. Lo busqué por toda la biblioteca pero no había ni rastro de mi mejor amigo. Decidí darme por vencido. Me senté cerca de una ventana cuando llamó mi atención: había un libro sobre la mesita. Lo tomé y examiné; había un marcador en una de las páginas. No me pude contener y lo abrí por la página marcada. Por lo que pude apreciar se trataba de un poema. Comencé a leerlo. Recitaba así:

Alguna vez recordaré el hoy como el ayer.

Un ayer tonto y lleno de ilusiones falsas, esperanzas eternas.

Algún día lo veré como una tontería y me dará risa…

En ese preciso instante mi lectura fue abruptamente interrumpida por las campanas de la academia que anunciaban el comienzo de la siguiente clase. Pero… ¡no podía dejar el libro! Me intrigaba demasiado. Con sólo haber leído ese fragmento sentí como si el autor pudiera ver a través de mí. Esas palabras describían lo que sentía y pensaba que me llevaban a un recorrido por lo que había sido mi vida hasta el momento, hasta Lelouch. Me llevé el libro conmigo, no tenía señal alguna de que perteneciera a la biblioteca. De seguro era de algún estudiante y debía terminar de leer aquel poema. Entonces me dirigí al salón.

Una vez en el salón me senté en mi lugar y justo cuando me disponía de seguir con mi lectura de nuevo algo; más bien, alguien me interrumpió…

~KPOV~

No era posible. Había perdido mi preciado libro. Me dí cuenta de ello justamente cuando salí de la biblioteca pero cuando regresé ya no estaba. Nadie debía saber que ese libro me pertenecía. Lo que estaba escrito podía llegar a delatar mi identidad. Las campanas ya no repiqueteaban y yo tenía que regresar a clase y pensar en cómo recuperar mi libro. Cuando llegó al salón ¿con que me encuentro? Mi libro en manos de Suzaku y estaba a punto de leerlo. No me lo podía creer. El pánico me invadió y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue sacar el celular y llamar a una amiga que se encontraba "visitando" la escuela. Necesitaba ayuda. Por suerte el profesor no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Ella llegó de inmediato pues no se hallaba muy lejos del salón, le expliqué la situación y accedió a ayudarme.

—Bien, y ¿ahora qué hacemos? —pregunté desesperada.

—Tranquila, que cunda el pánico —trataba de calmarme. — ¿Sabías que cuándo te pones así se te sale lo latino? —bromeó sin éxito.

—No es tiempo para bromas. Debemos impedir que les el libro —repliqué molesta.

—Ya, ya. Cálmate. Está bien —respondió mientras se sujetaba la barbilla —Mmm… ¡ya sé! Ve y háblale, distráelo mientras le quito el libro —exclamó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? —Por poco y le grito— Aunque somos compañeros, en la vida le he dirigido la palabra.

— ¿Quieres recuperar tu libro o no? —dijo ella seria. Sabía que podía confiarle esto. Entendía a la perfección mi situación pues ambas compartíamos un secreto.

—Está bien. Lo haré, aunque… no sé qué decirle —me puse a pensar cuando recordé lo ocurrido temprano en la mañana— ¡ya sé! En lo que lo distraigo, tú agarras el libro.

— ¡OK!

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia Suzaku.

~SPOV~

—Suzaku…

Al oír mi nombre desvié la mirada hacia mi derecha, a la persona que me había llamado. Se trataba de una chica, una compañera de salón, La reconocí porque era la más callada y apartada de la clase. Se llamaba Karura, contaba con ascendencia latina combinada con rasgos asiáticos. Nunca antes había hablado con ella pero poniéndole atención se podía notar su acento. Me miró tras sus gafas, parecía muy nerviosa, viéndola de más de cerca era bastante bajita de estatura y no aparenta su edad, se ve mucho más joven.

—Sí, dime —le dije sonriendo.

—Bueno, yo —desvió su mirada. Yo continuaba sosteniendo el libro entre mis manos—… sé que estabas buscando a Lelouch y sé en donde está.

— ¿Eh? —eso me sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía que buscaba a Lelouch? Era muy misteriosa esa chica. — ¿podrías decirme en dónde está?

—Te seré sincera: no creo que quiera verte. Estaba muy molesto.

— ¡Por favor, dime! Necesito hablar con él —. Ella me indico que la siguiera. Así lo hice. Me llevó hasta la azotea del edificio principal.

—Sé que son buenos amigos —me dijo subiendo las escaleras del acceso al techo—. Los amigos deben cuidarse como el más preciado de los tesoros que tenemos en la vida. Hay veces en que no siempre estará de acuerdo pero… si las cosas continúan así algún día dirás algo que lo herirá, no podrá perdonarte y tú… más bien, ambos se arrepentirán para el resto de sus vidas —concluyó señalando a mi amigo antes de cerrar la puerta de la azotea.

~FPOV~

Fue completamente inesperada la llamada aún estando ahí de visita no creí que la vería, ¡Dios! Ésta escuela es igual de enorme que el Campus, sin embargo no podía abandonarla. Era de vital importancia. Somos amigas ¿no? De cualquier manera acudí a su llamado y la ayudé a recuperar el libro.

No fue NADA difícil. Pero ya es hora de entrar a la escuela. Debo correr.

Después de media hora de camino al fin llego. Lo malo del asunto es que mi salón el último del edificio: 1'Z'.

— ¡Pero qué gentío! Y ni si te ocurra decir un sola palabra Keiichi —. Amenacé a mi rubio compañero—. Aun no logro a acostumbrarme a los tumultos.

—Yo ni dije nada… —responde cabizbajo.

No me tragué ese cuento. Le lancé la mejor de mis miradas: desconfianza máxima.

Entonces me surgió una duda. — ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿sigues acosando al chico nuevo? O ¿ya lo dejaste por la paz?

—… sin comentarios

—Jejeje… no te hace caso. Era de esperarse—. Me dejé caer en la silla de mi escritorio, justo al lado del chico nuevo.

"Demasiado… bonito" Pensé para mis adentros mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. "Segurito es…"

— ¡Buenas tardes jóvenes!

"¡Rayos!" Mi escrutinio tendría que esperar un ratito más.

~KSPOV~

Me desagradaba sentirme así. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi transferencia y aun me miraban como si fuera de otro planeta. Empezaban a enfurecerme… de verdad que sí.

Primero Keichi; sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. En verdad quería ser mi amigo pero me estaba colmando la paciencia, ahora su amiguita castaña aunque ella no dice nada y sinceramente no lo necesita pues sus ojos dicen más de lo que pudiese ser capaz de expresar.

—_The first conditional…_

Esas clases… parecía que me hablaban en arameo. No he podido concentrarme. Él tiene la culpa. TODO es su culpa.

~FB~

— ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! —Gritó con todas mis fuerzas. Los ojos amatistas se cerraron—. Ya me CANSÉ. NO me ENTIENDES.

—Explícame entonces —. Razonó un joven de ojos ámbar.

— ¡NO!

El de ojos ámbar que en un principio estaba sentado, se levantó de golpe. Se dirigió hacia el muchacho de cabello negro que se tapaba los oídos y le daba la espalda. Quiso tocarlo pero no pudo. No comprendía qué le pasaba, qué había ocasionado esa rabieta y muy a su pesar ya no le importaba. Era hora de tomar una decisión.

— ¿Sabes qué, Kamui? TÚ, eres el que NO escucha ni entiende de razones. No ves más allá de tus problemas, y mientras seas así no pienso seguir siendo tu amigo. Ya me cansé. He tratado de hacer lo mejor que puedo pero —meneó la cabeza—… no es suficiente, al menos no para ti.

—Fuuma… yo… —

"¿Qué hice?"

Cada palabra se había enterrado en su interior. Una daga filosa que se deslizaba con lentitud, torturándolo.

—No puedo. No quiero. Con permiso —acotó antes de darse media vuelta.

~FFB~

~KSPOV~

Maldita sea… lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdo POR QUÉ o QUÉ fue lo que me hizo despotricar de esa forma. Hace ya casi dos meses que no me dirige la palabra.

~SPOV~

Observé cómo la niña se retiraba. Después enfoqué mi vista al lugar dónde se encontraba mi mejor amigo mirando hacia el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos; poco a poco me acerqué y lo llamé.

—Lelouch —se giró en mi dirección para mirarme. Una mirada que mostraba el dolor.

—No tenemos NADA de qué hablar Suzaku. Ya dejaste MUY en claro que significo para ti —habló. Su voz era tan indiferente… me dolió.

—Eso no es verdad. Quiero escuchar las razones por las que piensas eso —comencé a impacientarme. Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos he querido decirle que lo extrañé, mis ansías de verlo de nuevo y lo que significa para mí.

Pero… tengo miedo. Miedo a su rechazo. No quiero perder su amistad. Entonces recuerdo las palabras que aquel poema y tomé mi decisión.

—Si REALMENTE lo que quieres es saber que significas para mí, te lo diré —acoté con determinación, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Para mí tú…

— ¡Suzaku!

Lo que me faltaba. Euphemia, la media hermana de Lelouch me interrumpió. Era una niña muy tierna y dulce aunque Lelouch no opinaba lo mismo.

— ¡Euphy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamé. Quizás fuera mi imaginación pero creo que no quería que me encontrará a solas con Lelouch y ocasiona incidentes como el de esta mañana.

—Buenoooo, es que vi que venías para acá y pensé que sería bueno acompañarte ya que no tengo nada que hacer —explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Euphy… ¿sabes que no TIENES que estar siempre con Suzaku? Es molesto y desagradable —reclamó Lelouch—. Además, estamos tratando de arreglar un problema y como ya es tu costumbre llegas a interferir en las conversaciones que no te incumben.

—Peroooo… a mí me gusta Suzaku-chan —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Hum… bueno Lelouch no es para que te pongas así tampoco. No tienes porque decirle esas cosas, es más, tal vez nos pueda ayudar en algo —traté de defenderla de las duras palabras de Lelouch aunque sólo logré enfadarlo más.

—Es suficiente Suzaku; no hay NADA que podamos hacer o decir para solucionar esto; por lo visto ya tomaste una decisión y yo hice lo mismo. Ya estoy harto de discutir tooodo el tiempo. Por otro lado, pareces estar ciego porque la causa de nuestras peleas está, justamente, a tu izquierda —señaló Lelouch apretando la mandíbula.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo? —preguntó Euphemia señalándose ella misma.

—Lelouch, yo no creo…

— ¡¿VES?! A eso es a lo que me refiero. SIEMPRE la defiendes o le das la razón cuando en realidad lo único que hace es estorbar.

— ¡LELOUCH! –Euphemia estaba asustada y al borde del llanto.

—Y como ya te dije, tomé una decisión —dijo volteando a verme severamente—. Me iré de Ashford. Mis padres me pidieron regresar a casa; estuve pensando mucho si valía la pena regresar, si extrañaría Japón…

— ¿Cómo que irte de Japón? —me asusté. El pánico me invadió. No, no Lelouch NO se podía ir.

—Intenté decírtelo esta mañana —recordó Lelouch.

~FB~

—Suzaku… ¿Qué opinarías si te digo que debo irme de Ashford, de Japón? —cuestionó tímidamente aun sin perder la seriedad.

— ¿Cómo?... —era tan inesperado— bueno, si es hipotéticamente hablando yo te diría…

—Que lo aprovecharás —dijo una voz femenina. Euphemia—. Si puedes dejar de asistir a la escuela un tiempo sería genial ¿no crees Suzaku? —Terminó Euphy mirando primero a Lelouch y después a Suzaku—. Oops, se me hace tarde para la práctica con las porristas. Nos vemos luego.

Ambos muchachos vieron su melena rosada salir por la puerta.

—Ah, siendo ése el caso pienso como Euphy.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó Lelouch.

~FFB~

~SPOV~

—Entonces… ¿querías mi opinión al respecto? —dije boquiabierto.

—Más que eso. Deseaba saber que sentirías si me fuera y de acuerdo a lo que respondieras tomaría mi decisión. Y, ya que claramente me dijiste que no te interesa, que debería irme; eso se haré. Sólo debo informarles a mis padres. Un placer volver a verte Suzaku, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Tengo una llamada que hacer. Permiso —. Dijo Lelouch retirándose del lugar no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de tristeza.

— ¡Lelouch! —Las piernas no me respondieron y caí de rodillas—. No lo permitiré. No dejaré que te vayas sin antes oír lo que tengo que decirte —. Me levanté y traté de alcanzar a mi mejor amigo.

~KSPOV~

— ¡Wah! Al fiiiin se terminaron las clases. ¡Somos libres! —La pelicastaña a mi lado sí que era escandalosa. — ¿Tú qué me ves?

—Nada.

—Más te vale. Bueno gente… me retiro. Si tienen tele ahí se ven —Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y se colocaba los audífonos.

"Vaya qué es rara" Medité.

— ¿Kamui? ¿Me ayudas con la limpieza del salón?

—Mmm… claro —No me opuse. A decir verdad no me apetecía regresar tan pronto a casa.

—Voy por las cosas —Keichi salió disparado.

Suspiré derrotado.

Esperaba no tardarme una eternidad en esto. Me paseé por entre los escritorios y algo debajo de una silla captó mi atención. Parecía ser que a Fuuyumi se le había olvidado un cuaderno.

Supuse que lo mejor sería guardarlo y entregárselo a la mañana siguiente. Lo tomé y note que no se trataba de una libreta, sino de un librito empastado en cuero. Las orillas de las hojas ya amarilleaban. Había un separador.

Sentí una curiosidad nada propia de mi personalidad. Recé a los dioses porque Keichi no regresará en ese momento.

Por ahora trataré de realizar mis sueños.

Trataré de ser el mejor.

Trataré de lograrlo para que el día de mañana no vea al hoy como una falla.

En un mediocre intento de mejorar.

Estas líneas… Estas líneas SON YO. Me describen en su totalidad.

~FYPOV~

"Algo me vibra"

Era mi celular.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Karura-chan ¿qué paso de qué?

—… —casi podía ver su cara.

— ¡Ah, ya! Pues nada lo tengo —metí la mano a la mochila "Oops" —justo aquí.

—Al menos. Mantenlo a salvo.

—OK. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Vale. Te cuidas.

—Igual —. Colgué el aparato. Me iba a MATAR.

~KSPOV~

Por fin solo. Quería terminar de leer el poema. Era tan bello.

— ¡KAMUI!

Yo creía que mi suerte no podía empeorar.

— ¡Mui-chan!

Pero como siempre… me equivoqué.

—Kotori-chan

— ¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó curiosa. No sabía qué hacer. Me sacaba de quicio el verla. Había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años. ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?

—Nada. Me voy a casa.

— ¿Nos vamos juntos? —Si hubiese sido sincero la habría lastimado. No deseaba ni buscaba su compañía. Tampoco podía decírselo.

—Sí, claro.

No era la misma niña. Se había transformado en una criatura insoportable. Era la hermana menor de Fuuma y solía caerme muy bien. ¡Ya no! Además, le dio por seguirme a todos lados. Me cambié de escuela y ella también. Me persigue a donde sea que vaya, siento su mirada sobre mí, escucho cliqueos. Lo que me ponía nervioso era la probable presencia de su hermano en la cercanía.

—Ya se fue a casa. Tenía que ayudarle a papá con unos encargos —parecía leer mi mente. En su voz noté algo raro… ¿Hastío? Qué raro.

El camino a casa JAMÁS había sido tan pesado y agotador. Kotori hablaba hasta por los codos.

—Hasta mañana y gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay de qué —.La dejé en la puerta de su casa y me apresuré a salir de allí. No quería encontrarme con él. Probablemente me crean un neurótico pero… me dolía estar ahí.

Lo único predecible de la vida es que es impredecible.

—Fuuma.

Ahí estaba enfrente de mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Los pulmones se me encogieron.

—Buenas noches.

Pasó a mi lado sin dirigirme la vista. Sonó tan frío y distante. Fui como un extraño para él. Me ardieron los ojos. El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse fue mortal. Lo extrañaba. QUISE decírselo y no fui capaz. Mi cobardía ganó.

~LPOV~

"Esto es todo" Pensé. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Me convencí de que eso era lo mejor para AMBOS. Suzaku no me extrañaría y eventualmente se acostumbraría a mi ausencia—. Tengo una llamada que hacer. Permiso.

Sin embargo me lastimaba. Suzaku JAMÁS sabría lo que siento.


End file.
